Drakath
Drakath is a character from the Artix Entertainment video game series, AdventureQuest. He is featured in the role of major villain in the games, Dragonfable and Adventure Quest Worlds. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Drakath Vs Asriel (Completed) * Sans Vs Drakath (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 1 History Drakath is the son of Dinkleheim Slugwrath, and the Queen of Monsters. When he was young, his father, the king of Dreadhaven was de-throned by his general, Alteon, who became King, and renamed the kingdom Swordhaven. Drakath then set on a journey to become stronger and take his kingdom back, forming a group of bandits with Dreadhaven loyalists, and named them The Darkwolves. Their group weren't much of a threat until Sepulchure, King Alteon's nemesis, decided to offer them help, giving Drakath the Necrotic Blade of Doom, if he gave Sepulchure the Black Dragon Box, and the White Dragon Box. Drakath is only able to retrieve the White Dragon Box, so Sepulchure does not give Drakath the blade. Sepulchure then sends Drakath to retrieve the Wind Elemental Orb for him, which Drakath fails again. Drakath then decides to team up with the pyromancer Xan to destroy the city of Falconreach, but fails once again. Drakath is, at last, sent to collect the remaining 5 Elemental Orbs, alongside Sepulchure, in order to form The Ultimate Orb. This time he succeeds, thinking about what will he do to Sepulchure once they accomplish their goal. With the 8 Orbs united, they form the Ultimate Orb. Drakath then stabs Sepulchure in the back with the Necrotic Blade of Doom, and then proceeds to steal the Ultimate Orb, after this, he merges with Fluffy the Dracolich, transforming into the Ultimate Darkness Dragon. Sepulchure and the Hero fight Drakath, who is at last defeated, and killed, with his body being possessed afterwards by the Mysterious Stranger. In the epilogue of Orb Saga in Dragonfable, Drakath is shown for a brief moment, with a purple flying eyeball over his head. It is then revealed in Adventure Quest Worlds that Drakath was revived by his mother, the Queen of Monsters herself, and remade into the Champion and Avatar of Chaos. Now, Drakath was even stronger, and controlled an entire army. He had one objective, to release his mother from the Chaos Realm, where she was imprisioned. He had on his side the 13 Lords of Chaos, a group of 13 of the strongest villains in all of Lore. Drakath's plan was to release the 13 Chaos Beasts, that would break each of the 13 seals that kept the Chaos Portal locked. Drakath eventually succeeds, but after fighting against the Hero it is revealed to him that his mother had actually betrayed him, and needed him to be defeated in order to be released. Drakath then becomes enraged, and declares war upon her, claiming to be "no one's pawn" before saying to the Hero he wouldn't kill him, and that he was the Champion of Chaos, not HER Champion anymore. Drakath didn't appear ever since the Queen of Monsters' saga trailer, and not much is known. The only confirmed thing is that Drakath's current location is said to be in a place called "Havokrun Fortress", and that his armies of Chaos are still loyal to him, and him alone, and are preparing to war against the Queen of Monsters. Death Battle Info Powers and Habilities * Is able to fly. * Has Superhuman Strenght, Speed and Resistance. * Is very skilled at magic, especially Chaos Magic. * Can teleport wherever he wants, even between different dimensions. * Is able to mind-control anyone who uses the power of Chaos. * Is able to manipulate souls, destroying them, or using them to his will. * Can time travel (As seen in Doomwood saga part 2 and 3) * Sometimes can break the 4th wall. * Can poison healing habilities, transforming any kind of healing into more damage. * Can reduce his opponent's damage significantly. Weapons and Equipment * Drakath's main weapon is the Blade of Chaos, a dark purple colored sword, with a shining purple gem at the handle. This sword is capable of Chaorrupting the opponent's soul, weakening them, and enabling Drakath to control them. * Drakath's armor is a very large purple and grey armor. It has details for muscles, a purple eye in the middle, spiked shoulderplates and a black cape. This armor can reduce the opponent's damage drastically. Feats and Strengths * Killing Sepulchure with one hit. * Killing The Eternal Dragon of Time. * Opening the portal to the Chaos Realm. * Destroying the Shadowfall fortress with one attack. * Destrowying part of the Swordhaven castle by flying at it. * Creating life (Chaos Lord Ledgermayne). * Returning from death. * Resetting time (Doomwood Saga part 2-3). * Controlling Desolich. * Is immune to the Tears of the Mother. * Is as strong as a God. * Can see other worlds and timelines. Faults and Weaknesses * Can be defeated by the Ultimate Elemental Orb. * His own ego. * He is constantly betrayed. Gallery Trivia. * In the Mirror Realm there is a version of Drakath, who is the Champion of Order, is very kind, acts like a mentor, fights for peace and good, and wears a white and yellow armor. * Drakath's first appearance was neither in Dragonfable, nor Adventure Quest Worlds, but instead in the original Adventure Quest game, where he was just a black undead dragon, but since this Drakath has nothing to do with the character he would become, he is usually left out. * Drakath is said to be stronger than Dage and Nulgath. * Drakath's fate after the 13 Lords of Chaos saga is still a mystery. * Drakath's full name is Prince Drakath Slugwrath. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Artix Entertainment character Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Darkness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Home Console Characters Category:Male Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Video Game Combatants